life is not always what it seems
by java1
Summary: hey, im working on another chapter!!!!!!!! and i know my story sux!!! and is so typical!!! but i promise after this one there will be 1 that will totally rule! P.S go the knights! u rock!
1. start of story, what more can i say?

LIFE IS NOT WHAT IS SEEMS!  
  
A very nervous weasley 'ginny' walked her way onto the pitch as she had the new chaser position after alisha was thrown by a bludger;  
  
She got on her broomstick and flew with horror she was doing fine as the game started'  
  
'AND OFF THEY ARE...GRYFYNDOER VERSES SLYTHERIN!...'  
  
said lee jordan... Then suddenly a bludger came out of no where and knocked ginny of her broom!  
  
As she hit the ground everyone came racing up to her; she propped herself up and said' im ok!' shook her robes off and walked off!  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Later on she was surrounded in the common room and she got sick of all the comotion so she went for a walk!  
  
On the way she heard a 'psssssssssttttt!' she looked around, then she heard again 'psstt over here!'  
  
And was pulled behind a statue someone without hesitation someone had kissed her softly on the lips, it was dark so she couldnt see then a speck of light shown on the face it was none other than... 


	2. ginny has...lets just say ginny has fun!

chapter 2:  
  
Draco Malfoy! 'LET GO OF ME!' yelled ginny!! Then she said 'What the hell!!' and kissed him back!  
  
She figured life is too short, and this is the guy she has been chasing since she started hogwarts 4 years ago!  
  
When they broke the kiss and draco said 'WOW!?'  
  
and ginny said 'COOL!'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The week had passed and ginny was waiting outside potions for snape to give her a lecture on how to be a good girl when lavender and pansey had come running up to her looking exited and up to there normal mischevious selves! When they got there breath back they said to ginny 'Draco said to say...'will you go out with him?'  
  
Ginny giggled and went as red as her hair and she said 'ummmmmmmm ok!'  
  
'Why not!'  
  
She walked away giggling!  
  
Forgeting all about this lecture she had!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Draco had aproached her and hugged her and said 'im going to sneek into hogsmead tonight through huneydukes! do u want to come?  
  
'O.K' replied a trembling ginny!  
  
Later on that night ginny had purswaded harry into borrowing his invisability cloak, and ginny and draco squished inside it going behind the one-eyed witch and they crept along the tunnel until they reached the back door of honey-dukes.. draco had picked out a suger rose for ginny, ginny smiled and picked out a a suger teddy and draco smiled at her and thanked her! They walked out of honey-dukes looking satisfied and happy, there where so many people there that they could only see a metre ahead becuase it was christmas time and everyone was doing  
  
x-mas shopping, then peering over ahead hey heard 'why thankyou professor dumbledoore and professor mogonagle i hope you have a very merry christmas too!' they heard them both say goodbye and both decided that they where in deep trouble if dumbledoore and magonanagle found them so draco grabbed ginny's hand and whispered 'common, we have to move!'  
  
They ran as fast as they could to a safe hiding spot up on top of the 3 broomsticks... they hadnt realized that there was a beautiful garden on the top of the roof of the 3 broomsticks!  
  
Draco said 'We will stay here the night becuase to get down now would be too dangerous! we could run into anyone down there and we are meant to be in our domoretries, asleep!'  
  
Ginny kissed Draco and (i bet u can guess what happens next!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END FOR NOW!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes what you guessed was probaly right!  
  
I dont want to go into explenations im too tired its 2.00 in the morning and i have school tomorrow!  
  
chpt 3 up soon!  
  
im n 


	3. the prank

where we left off: droco and ginny had fun!  
  
:  
  
next day:  
  
'Ginny you have been smiling all day.' said herm.  
  
'So spill girl!!!! What happened last night???'  
  
Well um, just draco and i had a good time!' said ginny  
  
Yeah well you better snap out of it becuase we have potions and that means we have snape and you know he hates to see a gryffindor happy.' said herm  
  
As they both walked into the class draco waved and saved ginny a seat.'  
  
'Stir the potion up well until its green and bubling'  
  
And there you have it a forgiveness potion!'said snape  
  
'Now all your ingriediants are at your deskes so choose partner and make your potions you will be marked on this!'  
  
As normal neville longbottom was by himself.  
  
''BANG''  
  
'NEVILLE!' yelled snape ' YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO PUT THE FROGS LEGS IN AFTER THE LEACHES!!!!!'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'This prank is gonna be sooooo awsome fred!' said goerge  
  
'I know!'  
  
'READY?'  
  
ready!  
  
3......  
  
2.....  
  
1.....  
  
'why isnt it working?' asked fred  
  
' i dunno'  
  
'I dont know why you do this guys.'  
  
Ginny came out of the bushes holding a power cord  
  
'GINNY!'  
  
'you will get yourselves expeled!'  
  
said ginny  
  
'Anyway theres a reason why i came to see you 2!'  
  
'I mean our little sister doesnt even help us with our pranks anymore and now she needs a reason to come and see us?' said fred  
  
'well, i just thought you would like to know that im am going out with draco malfoy, and we are in love' said ginny  
  
fred fainted and gourge stepped over him and said to ginny 'are you mad?'  
  
' i mean do you really think this this sleeze ball malfoy is really in love with you?'  
  
'YES!!!!! HE IS AND I KNOW HE IS!'  
  
ginny stormed off and gourge went to go and wake up fred  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fred and george where up in there dormories whispering to ron 'do you know about ginnys new found love?????' said goerge  
  
'yea, i know 'draco malfoy' i mean really anyone except him!'  
  
said ron  
  
'i know i know, so fred and i have decided that we are going to do something about it!'  
  
' like a prank?' asked ron  
  
'yea a prank.... a mighty nasty one at that.' replied fred  
  
'So are you in?'  
  
'im in' replied ron'......  
  
Two weeks had passed and fred goerge and ron (dont you find it cute that all three brothers are working together?) had all put there heads together, and, luckily enough they thought of something.....  
  
The plan was... 


End file.
